Changing in seasons
by Pens in potatoes
Summary: Set after haunted. Suze has now been informed by Father Dom that she is no longer to see Jesse. And Suze has to deal with the Paul problem. What should she do with a new ghost that has come to her saying that he knows Andy and needs him to understand...
1. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the mediator series. They belong to Meg Cabot. I only own those characters that I have made up. Is that good enough?

(P&P: Hey, people! This is my second fic! Yeah, I know. I don't know if this will be a one shot thing or what. If yall like it then I will add more. Hope you like it! Please R&R! Love ya guys!)

Chapter one

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM ANYMORE?" I raged. I yelled so loud I'm not surprised if any of the novices heard me. Now, if Sister Ernestine had, oh man, I would be toast.

Crispy. Not light.

Father Dominick sat straight up in his chair, showing me that he would not emit to defeat. I knew that I would not win this argument. But I knew I had to try.

You're probably wondering what I am talking about. Right? Well, it has been exactly an hour since Jesse and I had our second kiss. Yep, that's right. Another one. And this time, no one interrupted us. Well, I said that no one interrupted us. But, when Jesse and I parted, and I went back to the feast of Father Serra, Father Dom came up to me. I could see in his eyes that he knew what Jesse and I had done.

And he didn't look too happy.

Hence the "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM ANYMORE?"

"Susannah," He began in his priestly voice he used to try and get me to understand something, "you must know that none of this will work out in the end. Jesse is dead. You're alive. Come now, Susannah, we have already had this talk once before. Do not start this again, please."

I looked Father Dom right in the eyes. I couldn't say anything. Not a word. For once in my life I was speechless.

Susannah Marie Simon was speechless. And to a priest. WHAT THE HELL?!? I mean, I had dished out a lot of comebacks and arguments to Father Dom. But I had never been speechless to him before. What the hell was going on with me this week?

"Susannah!" Father Dom exclaimed.

Obviously, I had said that last bit out loud. Yeah. And I had said HELL in front of a priest. Not like it wasn't a place.

HA. It's a noun.

Ok, a little off track there. Sorry. I seem to do that all the time.

"Sorry, Father Dom." I apologized. Then I got back to what we had been talking about earlier. "Father Dom, I can't believe that just because we kissed you are taking Jesse away from me. That is not fair. We haven't done anything past kissing. In fact, we have only kissed twice. And after the first time, Jesse ignored me for, oh how long was it? A week. Two, maybe. And now, since you're giving me the third degree, Jesse is going to get the same and never want to see me again!"

At that point I was standing. I had bolted upright out of my chair. Father Dom was looking at me with a confused look on his face. The reason for it, I don't know.

"Susannah, please sit down and repeat to me what you just said, a little slower this time. I didn't catch a word of it ." I sighed angrily and flopped back down in the chair.

This time, I wasn't exactly sitting in it either. No. I was more like laying in it. My arms were resting over the arms of the chair, dangling off. My butt was placed at the edge of it, with my legs outstretched in front of me. I looked like a kid who had just been told that I couldn't have my pocket solitaire back. Which I knew well, that it was sitting in one of the drawers of Father Doms desk.

But, I wasn't going to repeat myself. I do that a lot enough. I'm sick of it. Just as sick as hearing Father Dom talk about my bad mediating skills. For one thing: I think my mediating skills are great. For another: My mediating skills have been updated to more modern ways. Ghosts these days don't want to be talked to. They want to fight.

And they like whooping my ass.

So, after thinking about it, I stood up without a word, and walked right out of Father Doms office. I didn't pay attention to anything he was rambling on about after me. And nothing that he said seemed to be filled with joy.

I walked back out to Cee Cee to finish helping her with our stand so that I could go home and go to sleep. Sleep seemed like the only reasonable option right now. No one could bother me. Well, we all know that's a big lie. Because there was one person who could bother me….

Paul

And he could do more than that. He could scare me more than any of the ghosts I have faced. Including Diego and his knife wielding wife, Maria. Both of whom had something to do with Jesses death. Or should I say, MURDER.

Paul could enter my dreams, and send me to the Shadowland against my will. And without me knowing. He could cause me to stop in my tracks with a single look. He could render me speechless with a single touch. He was pure EVIL.

Hey, don't look at me. His own grandfather even said it. Well, he didn't say that he was the devil. Or the spawn of Satan. Not that I actually said it aloud. I just kind of… thought it.

"Cee Cee, I think I'm going to go home. I don't feel too hot." She gave me a suspicious look and then said ok and turned back to the stand handing out Cannolis to anxious and hungry teenagers.

I crept out of the mission gates and made my way down the two mile walk home.

Or UP it, I should say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review!!! Please!!!


	2. Huh?

(P&P: Alright alright. You guys talked me out of the whole one shot thingie. Now Its going to be a full fan-fic. I haven't titled the chapters yet, so if you think of any good names for them, please email them to me and I will change them. I'm glad you like it so far. I feel so inspired right now. I have an idea for what is going to happen. Not only is Suze going to get a ghostly visitor who needs Andy to understand (which forces Suze to expose her gift to her family), but there is also going to be a conflict between her and someone else. Well, more than ONE someone else. Oh, well. I THINK I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY!!! JUST READ DAMN YOU!!! (sits back and laughs a little.))

**_Chapter two_**

Oh, boy did I have a headache.

Massive.

Size of the grand canyon maybe.

My head felt like it was going to BURST!

Wait….

Did I even HAVE a headache?

Was I just imagining up one so I could complain and subconsciously feel the pain?

GOD.

Had I gotten THAT low?

Ok, enough one liners. They are making me made up headache ache worse!

After the two mile walk home, I trudged up the steps to my bedroom. I opened the door to find the room empty. THANK GOD. I don't think I could have faced Jesse right now. I mean, after what happened with Father Dom? No way! Jesse was the LAST person I wanted to see.

So, I threw myself down on my bed and buried my face into one of the frilly pink pillows, only to get up a second later, deciding that I needed to take a shower to clear my head.

Of, COURSE, I had to clear my head! I was imagining that I was having a massive headache. I had to clear my head.

I WAS IMAGINING THINGS PEOPLE!!!!

Not something that looks good for your image. Well, not that I had much of one, but I wanted to keep whatever I had left of the rotten one I had now.

The shower was nice. Not as relaxing and mind clearing as I had hoped it to be. But, it was nice. Yup. Nice. Well, until I came out of my bathroom that is, and saw Jesse sitting on the window seat staring out the window. When he heard the door open, his gaze floated over to the noise maker: Me.

ME, who was only wearing a TOWEL.

I didn't take any clothes into the bathroom with me. That's how out of it I am.

I know, I know. I shouldn't have done that. Well, actually, to tell you the honest complete truth: I didn't think Jesse would be in my room at all. Anymore. So, I just figured I could go on with a normal dressing routine. Like, before I had a Latino male hottie for a roommate who could see me naked as a jay bird.

And, what was the worst about this whole thing was: I didn't move. And Jesse sat there. _Staring_ at me.

I STOOD THERE! Not moving an inch. Standing with my mouth hanging wide open, like I had lock jaw or something. And I'm pretty sure that's how it must have looked. And He just SAT THERE! STARING AT ME!! Not, that I mind, I mean, come on. I do have this secret love for Jesse. Well, it's not that secret anymore. But I haven't exactly told him those three delicate words just yet. And neither has he to me. But still. I didn't want him to see me standing practically naked, dripping wet.

(P&P: For you sex writers, I mean dripping wet from the shower!)

"Uh…." I found myself saying. Well, it wasn't really a word I was saying. It was more like a noise. But, most people consider it a word, since they use it so much.

His eyes didn't move from the sound. He didn't flinch. He looked almost frozen in time. This worried me a little. But I also thought that it could be the shock of seeing me half naked in front of him without bolting for the door. But, in reality, it could be anything.

So, against my better judgment, I slowly walked over to Jesse. He didn't flinch. His eyes didn't move from where he was staring either. It's like they were held in a field so that he had to stare straight ahead.

To test his frozenness out, I waved my hand in front of his face. Not a muscle moved. Nothing. No reaction or anything.

Hmmmm……

Was he frozen?

Was he playing a stupid joke on me?

Did Paul do something?

Oh, god, if Paul did something to freeze Jesse to make me come to him for help, I swear to the holy God that I will kill him. I mean it too.

I walked over to kneel in front of him. His back was hunched a bit, so when I stood up on my knees, I was nose to nose with him. No, I was not that close so that we were touching noses, I was just giving you a visual of our height.

"Jesse?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid. I mean, if he was frozen, he couldn't hear me. Could he?

Probably not.

Just my luck. Never fails. I always have something wrong happen to me almost every day. Not so fun, if you think about. I mean, really think about it.

"Jesse?" I asked a bit louder. Still, no response. Ok, now I was a little freaked out.

What the hell was going on? He wasn't responding to me calling him. I mean, he was here. So, he didn't have to materialize here or anything. But, he wasn't saying anything.

"Alright then," I breathed. I was still out of it. Remember that. So, what I said next, I had no control over. Believe me. If I did, I would not have said it. "Jesse…I've been meaning to tell you this (Yeah right) but I'm taking advantage of your stiffness and am saying it right now. I love you. I always have. And I know that I always will. No changing in that.

"I mean, there is the fact that your beautifully packed abs turn me on, but I love other things about you. Like, you hair. Your eyes. How, you always worry about me. That you have saved my life, more times than I can count. That you have taken care of my cuts and pussed up feet. I will always remember that. I will never forget. And I know I will never forget you. I would be lost without the memories of the past with you. And I would be lost without the knowledge of the future with you.

"So…" But I never got to finish. Whatever it was that I was going to finish. My little monologue there.

At that moment, a bright light appeared, blinding me temporarily. I threw up my arms in front of my face to shield my eyes. Then I heard a noise. It sounded like whispering. Only, faster than any human could ever mutter.

Than, the light contracted. Of course, I didn't notice until I wanted to try a peek around me. And when I did, I got the shock of my life.

Jesse, was sitting on the window seat. His head lobbing to each side as if he was drunk. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as if he couldn't breathe.

Wait a minute…

Breathe?

Jesse could breathe?

Hold on….

Jesse…was…alive…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! Tell me if it sucked or was ok. I know, it may not be so exciting right now, but just wait. I have some surprises and twists and turns and curves for ya. Just wait.

Love yall! Tory


	3. Alive and not literally kicking

(P&P: Sorry for the delay. I found my guinea pig, dead, in his cage around 12:30 AM yesterday. So…yeah. And, plus, now I am not only the script writer and assistant director of my film, I am also starring as the lead character. Yeah, scary. HA HA. Oh, yeah, and my parents bought me this laptop that just kicked windows off of it, so we have to take it back to BEST BUY to get it fixed. And, they got me a nice leather portfolio for my writing stuff! Ok, not like any of you care…and who reads these little things that we fic writers write anyways?…well….besides me….? Alright, read now!)

Chapter three

Holy

Shit-ocki mushrooms!

Yeah. That is what was replaying in my mind as I watched Jesses chest rise and fall rapidly.

Yeah. That and the fact that he seemed to be alive and kicking. Well. Alive. Not much with the kicking at the moment….

Oh, Suze. Just shut the hell up why don't you!?

Just then, as I was telling myself this inside my head, Jesse looked up into my eyes. Just then I felt a draft. It felt weird. Like, all of a sudden it was really cold in my room. Then I noticed Jesses gaze wonder from my eyes, down my body. I followed his gaze, noticing…..!

I was naked!

Completely!

Stark, _fucking_, nude!

Sorry! Pardon the language! But, seriously! I was standing in the nude! Not something I want my hot Latino room mate, of whom I love, to see me in this state. Well….

No, Suze. Bad!

I looked back up at Jesse, who was still gazing at my naked form. I looked around the floor for my towel. I spotted it, snatched it up, pulling it around me awkwardly. I couldn't bring myself to look at him now. Not now. How could I? The guy had just seen me completely naked. You would think he would turn his head or turn around, you know? But does he go around doing any of that?

HELL NO!

Oh, well. I can't too mad at him. I mean, hes freshly alive and everything. Oh my god!

Jesses alive!

I almost forgot!

Could you blame a girl? I mean, one who had just gone through a little predicament such as the one that just happened? I mean, come on. I could have forgotten that the world was about to end. You would have too! So don't give me any shit. I don't need it.

I still couldn't look at Jesse. I just couldn't bring my gaze from the floor to his eyes, which I had a feeling were on me right now.

"Susannah." Jesses silky soft voice floated across to my ears. Breath, I could hear, was mixed in with my name, as well as that silkiness I have come to love.

I still couldn't look at him. I was too embarrassed. Yeah. That's what I was. I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed that Jesse had seen that part of me. Well, that whole part of me. Well, you get it darn it!

"Susannah." Jesse now sounded a little insistent on hearing me answer. And, with that, he sounded closer.

I had to look up then. Yep. Jesse was closer alright. He was right in front of me. Well, he was looking down on me. That's, how close he was. I felt my cheeks warm, my breath quicken, and my throat go dry. He was drop dead gorgeous. No pun intended. Well, not now anyways.

I could feel his hot, sweet breath on my cheek. It reminded me of a nice summer day. When the wind is warm but sweet smelling, almost refreshing, against your skin. I wanted to lay down and never wake up from this unbelievable dream.

His beautiful brown eyes were set on my emerald green ones, searching them for secrets unknown. Well, that made me wonder if he had head my little speech I had made to him in his frozen-like state. I so wanted him to have heard it. But I had a feeling he hadn't. And then again…the way he was looking at me, maybe he had…?

"Jesse…" I couldn't find anything to say.

"Susannah…" Seemed like Jesse couldn't find anything to say either.

God, what was wrong with us. Neither of us were as speechless as we were right then. I mean it. I usually had a witty immature comeback or remark to say. And Jesse usually spouted off his hard to follow, hard to transfer Spanish.

But now….

Nothing.

I couldn't believe it. Well, I mean, I could. On a level. And a very small one at that. If you're talking buildings and such…

Oh, Suze. Stop babbling. No one needs to hear it. And it does no good.

Damn.

I snapped out of my little thought-babbling and really looked at Jesse. As if realizing that I was fully all there, Jesse, opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you really love me, Querida?"

Yep. He heard me.

And he called me Querida.

Ok, ok, don't swoon Suze. Don't. It isn't good for you.

I noticed that Jesses voice sounded almost like he was a little unsure of if he should have asked that question. And also if he wanted to hear my answer.

I looked down at the floor between us. I noticed his swashbuckling boots. They looked weird without that glow that he used to give off.

But no more.

That's what I had to tell myself, to know that it was real. No more, was he a ghost. No more, would I have to worry about people catching me kissing air. No more, would I have to get the "It will never work" speech from Father Dom. No more, will I have to go to those horrible shifter lessons of Paul's. And, no more, will I have to wish he was alive.

Because he was.

I looked back up into his eyes. And gave a completely serious face when I said, "I love you, Jesse."

Ok, to say I wasn't scared to hear his possible rejection towards me, would an understatement.

I was TERRIFIED.

But, then that feeling was lost, when I heard him say, " I love you, Susannah." And followed those words with a breathtaking kiss that lasted for what seemed like forever…..

(P&P: Sorry, yall had to wait so long. Right now It's 3:29 am and I'm listening to _Ghost_ by Tony Rich. Ha! Ghost. Get it…ok…never mind…I'm lame…sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. R & R people! And that doesn't stand for Rest and relaxation either! Nope, you gotta press the button and share with me your thoughts! I will try and update _Summer of Depp _soon. Promise!)


	4. Date at the dinner table

Chapter four

We were still kissing when there was a knock at my door. Jesse and I broke away from each other.

"Suze, dinner!" It was Dopey. Screaming as if I was a mile away and wouldn't be able to hear him.

Typical.

I looked back at Jesse as Dopey clambered down the stairs to the dinner table. Jesse was looking at me. His eyes were sparkling from the lamp by my bed.

"You have to go to dinner, Susannah." Hey, where did that come from? Did I look like I wasn't going to go?

"I am." I said with my hands on my hips. "Did you think I wasn't?"

A smile tugged at his soft lips. I was transfixed by them. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. "I know you, Susannah."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"I know that you will want to stay…here with me." He stopped and thought a minute. He was searching my face. "I can see it in your eyes."

Or my eyes. I quickly shut my eyes, having them squint. A short sexy chuckle came from Jesse. My face, I could feel, was heating up. Every nerve in my body twitched. Cold shivers ran down my back.

God, did he know how much he affected me? How a certain facial expression caused my knees to go weak. How the smallest giggle, laugh or chuckle made me shiver from something. Something…hmmm….was it pleasure? I don't know. I don't pay to much attention to it. Not when Jesse is here…

Still with my eyes closed, I felt strong but gentle hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to a strong broad chest. I opened my eyes looking up at Jesse. He looked serious. I could have been imagining this, but for a second I saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes.

I smiled.

He smiled.

And, oh, god did my knees feel like they were going to give.

"Jesse…" I breathed.

"Susannah…" Jesses breath seemed to be quick as well.

What was going on? I mean, nothing was making sense. Why was Jesse alive? Why were we just standing here. Looking into each others eyes. Wishing for something to happen. But nothing does. Why wasn't I skipping down to dinner before Mom came up and started on with her "Andy wants us to have a family dinner…" speech?

I didn't want to go.

I was right where I had always wanted. In Jesses arms. (P&P: I just noticed that this is in Chapter nine of Summer of Depp. Sorry people. Didn't mean for it!)

Jesse leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You need to go down to dinner, Querida."

I knew I wasn't going to win if I argued. So I just settled for it. "Will you be here when I get back?"

He smiled. "Of course."

And then I got a thought. "Jesse?"

"Yes, Susannah?" He sounded like he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Would you like to come down to dinner?" I finally got to ask him this! I felt so happy! I could ask him to come to dinner, and my family could see him!

But what if he sad no? Then I would be totally sad. Disappointed. Devastated. Angry. I would be forced to kick him.

No, I could never kick Jesse.

But only if he deserved it.

He looked to the side, obviously lost in thought. Then a smile appeared on his face, and I felt a warm feeling come over me. "Yes, Susannah. I would love to."

I about jumped through the roof with joy. Well, ok, no I didn't. I just jumped up, throwing my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the mouth. He kissed me back and then let go.

"You have to get dressed, Querida." His breath was heavy, as was mine.

A smile spread on my face. Because he could breathe. He was alive. My family could meet him! We could be a normal couple!

I gave him a final quick kiss, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I quickly changed, thinking about how I would ask my mom and Andy about Jesse staying for dinner. I was going to tell them the truth. That we were together. Oh, I could just see the look on my moms face right now. Her smile would reach from ear to ear.

After getting dressed, I walked into my room, to see Jesse sitting on the window seat.

"All ready." He looked up and smiled. I had to smile too. He was so gorgeous. And alive! God, I couldn't quite get over it.

He stood up and walked over to me. I looked down at him and my smile disappeared.

Jesse must have noticed my frown because he said, "What's wrong, Querida?"

"Jesse, as much as I love your clothes, they have to go." I didn't want him to lose those clothes. Well, that sounded a little different than I intended. I didn't want him to stop wearing those clothes. Ok, that was a little better. Ha. Not.

"What is wrong with my clothes?" He asked looking down at himself.

"They aren't modern. My mom will think you're nuts if she sees you in that." I tugged a little at his shirt. He smiled.

"Alright." He said. "What do you propose I do then. I cant very well walk into your dinning room naked. Your mother would think I was ever more insane."

I almost choked on my spit. He had just said the word naked. Well, it wasn't just that. He made a comment on him being naked. In my dinning room. Oh, goodie…

Stop it Suze!

And then I had another thought.

Shocking. I know.

"Come with me." I said taking Jesses hand. He followed closely behind as I took us to Jakes room.

I opened the door a smidge, and saw that it was empty.

"Ok." I breathed. I walked into the room, tugging Jesse along behind me and shut the door. "Alright." I let out a deep breath I had taken and went to one of Jakes dressers. "I think and am hoping that you and Jake are the same size."

I opened the first door. And quickly closed it.

I grunted. "Eww. Underwear drawer."

I opened the next.

Sweaters.

I took one out that looked like Jesse and held it out to him, going to next drawer after he had taken it.

"Put that on." I said. I heard fabric moving across flesh. Fighting all of my urges, I didn't look at him.

I searched through the next drawer and found blue jeans. Oh, god. I was imagining Jesse with these puppies on. Sexy.

I stood up, turning to Jesse with the jeans in hand. My breath caught as I saw the sweater on him. He looked outrageously sexy! I couldn't even begin to describe. The sweater tugged at his well defined chest and abs perfectly, catching every groove.

I snapped out of my trance and handed him the jeans. I looked at him one more time and then turned around. I heard the present pants come off, and the new ones go on.

"Thank you, Susannah." He said obviously trying to get on the jeans.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything." I heard him grunt. And had to laugh.

"Do you need some help?" I asked laughing.

"I'm afraid so." He said with a laugh.

I turned around, seeing him in this outfit. I had seen Jake in this before. But he didn't look half as good as Jesse did right now. The jeans fit him in all the right places, tugging at his hips and thighs (and other places if you know what I mean). He was the ultimate hottie.

I walked over to him and noticed that the zipper and button in the pants were undone. I looked back up at him. "You don't mind do you?" I asked a little uneasily.

He noticed where I was looking. "No, I don't mind."

My breath was ragged as I stretched out my hands, did up the zipper and buttoned the button.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I was holding.

"There we go." I said. Then I noticed his feet. "Damn."

"Susannah, you shouldn't swe-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I shouldn't use bad language. I'm sorry. Now, back to my thought." I continued to stare at his feet. They looked so cute. Every toe. All of it. God, I had it bad for this guy.

"I guess you could just put your boots on. They don't look to out of date." I said, with a finger to my lips. They didn't look out of date. They looked almost brand spanken new.

He put back on his boots and we headed downstairs. On the way, I went over with him our story we would tell my mom and Andy.

In the kitchen stood Andy. Oh, god. Not him first. He turned around and just looked at Jesse.

"Whose this Suze?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"This is Jesse." I said proudly. I think it showed because Jesse squeezed my shoulder, sending chills up and down my spine. "He is my boyfriend. We are dating."

The look on Andy's face was priceless. He could have passed as a monkey. Why, he was looking this way, I have no idea.

"And I was wondering, if Jesse could stay for dinner tonight." I asked, my voice almost quiet. I was expecting him to say no. Please don't say no!

"Well, of course he can stay, Suze. I always want more people to eat my delicious food." He winked at that.

I had to laugh. Andy was always trying to crack jokes.

"Thanks, Andy." I said.

"Thank you Mr. Ackerman." Jesse said from behind me.

We walked into the dinning room and sat down next to each other. Dopey was already at his seat, staring hungrily at the food he couldn't touch until the rest of the family was down here. I chanced a glance at Jesse and saw that he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked a little embarrassed. "Do I have something on my face?"

He smiled at that last bit. "No, Susannah, there is nothing on your face." he paused, thinking a moment. "You look perfect."

I blushed. Damn cheeks had to get red.

"Who are you?" It was Dopey. Or Brad as everyone called him.

Jesse looked over to Brad and extended his hand. "My name is Jesse De Silva. I am Susannah's boyfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Dopey took Jesses hand silently, just staring at him. I bet he didn't understand anything Jesse had just said.

"Brad." He answered back, dazed. I laughed. He looked over at me and looked angry. "Shut it, Suze."

I saw Jesse tense at Brads words.

"Brad, you should not speak that way with a lady. Especially if she is your step-sister." Jesse said calmly. But I noticed anger creeping into his voice.

"What lady? Suze? Suze a lady. Oh hell would be freezing over if she was." Brad laughed.

Jesse jumped up and looked angry. The white scar on his eyebrow began to glow white. Wow. This surprised me. I was afraid he wasn't alive anymore. But then I saw Brads expression. He looked scared. Jesse was only standing, glaring at him, and Brad looked as if he was about to whimper.

"Please apologize to Susannah, Brad." Jesse asked nicely.

"S-sorry, Suze." He stuttered out. "It w-wont hap-pen again."

Wow. I need Jesse with me all the time.

Sleepy staggered into the room and sat down in his usual chair, not acknowledging the fact that a guy a little taller than him was standing right next to me. Brad was staring at the table as Jesse sat back down.

Doc, the youngest of the Ackerman boys came in as well, only a little more enthusiastic about it. He plopped down into his chair and looked up at me. Then his eyes strayed to that of Jesse. His eyes got wide and he looked back at me.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to him.

"Tell who what later, Susie?" My mom had walked in without my knowing. Her eyes went to Jesse and a smile crept onto her beautiful face. "Who is this, Susie?" She asked excitedly.

This was the part I was dreading.

(P&P: Wow. Long. Well, longer than any of the other chapters. I'm really pissed right now. The site is down and I cant open any of my fics. I may have lost them. I have them saved on my computer but I may have to put them back up. Oh, great. Hence, I am mad. Anyways. I updated Summer of Depp. Twice. Two new chapters. And this chapter is up. I want to continue this one too. So the next chapter may be up tomorrow. You wont have to wait as long. Well, got to go. R&R please!)


	5. Our ghostly dinner guest

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this. The last chapter was long so I kind of thought that you had something to hold you.

****

Jesse's babe: I'm glad you "luv" my story. I'm sorry I couldn't update "Immediately". But here it is.

C8-H10-N4-O2: I'm so happy you are loving this so far. I get a lot of those. I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

Znadias: I always smile and giggle when I see this review. I'm glad you think I have done a great job. Thank you so much. And, I'm glad you like it. Thank you for putting me on your author alert list.

Delilah Wigglesworth: I love your pen name! Cool! Yeah, I think that it is cute as well. I mean, Jesse doesn't know how to work a zipper! How is he supposed to do it? SO, that is where Suze comes in…No socks…yummy…lol. Yes, I am wondering what underoos (my way of saying underwear) they wore. I don't think they wore any. Well, that's just my opinion. Yeah, now that you mention it, I see it. I would be like oh my god! if I got to do up Jesses fly! Lol. Lol. I will keep putting cheeky thoughts into your head. I like writing it! Lol

DemonicFireChick: I am so happy you reviewed! You review to like every chapter, on both of my fics. Thank you so much. I really don't think people know how much reviews count and help out the author along to the next chapter.

Hauntedgurrl: I think that is the first time I have ever gotten "Amazing"….I love it! Lol. No swooning…well…just a little. I love Brad too. He's so fun to write. There will be more of him.

Lluvia negra: I love you loving this fic! Wait…does that make sense…? Lol. Thank you so much for telling me that. I am so glad you told me that I have done good at catching Suze and Jesse's character. That is exactly what I need to hear. It helps me know that I am doing the right thing. Thank you so much! Oh, and you are so welcome! I review your fics continuously because they are AWESOME and I love them! I'm a sweetie? Neato! He he

Alenor: You are another who reviews to every chapter on both my fics. Thank you so much! You don't know how much I appreciate every review. Lol. "Hottie alert." Coolies.

Gatorchick700: Ah….The gator…Yes, Jesse is alive. And now Suze has to come up with the story for him…this should be good. Hopefully I can write it good. Suzely!

SweetestReject: I love your pen name and I love you! You are an awesome fic writer and you are awesome because you review! Thank you so very much! Yes, I know! So not far! Suze gets to zip his jeans and all we get to do is read! AH! I'm glad you thought it was good. No one had done it so I thought it to be good. And yummy…

Flonshoe: LOL…Yeah, I know there are a lot of stories with Jesse coming to life. I don't even know why I did this one. I guess I wanted another fic. LOL…Yes, Jesse is sexy. We have covered that. Anything else you would like to know? Lol…I Lurve him too!

Abby Kovac: Pleasie? Hmmm….OKIE DOKE! He he. I'm glad you "LOVE" my story. And thanks for the sugar!

UnangelicHalo: Awww….he he….3 Pleases…wow…how can I say no to that?

N33dz two 3zcp3: If he hasn't worn the clothes in such a while and he's not totally there in the head all the time, I don't think he will notice…but..I could be wrong!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! EVERYONE IS SO AWESOME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE SEEING REVIEW ALERT IN MY MAIL BOX! THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN!

Chapter five

I took in a deep raged breath. What else was I supposed to do? I mean, half of my family was starring at me. Wait, no, gawking. Ha. So not funny if you are me.

I stood up slowly, adverting my eyes from my mother and looked at Jesse.

"Mom, this is Jesse." Her smile only increased after I said his name. "He is my boyfriend." I looked at her, finally. She was smiling so much I thought her cheeks would give out and just flap on her face.

"It is so nice to meet you, Jesse." Mom said walking over to Jesse for a handshake. This shake, unlike her business ones, was very friendly. I could tell she liked Jesse. Goodie…

"It is nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Ackerman." He said, a smile on his face as well. God, he looked so HOT!

Mom was fully glistening. I mean it. I thought she was going to start glowing. Which would be neat. But on another level, kind of bad. I did not want to mediate my own mother.

"Well, I'm sure Andy has prepared enough food, I know I would be moved if you stayed for dinner." She said holding her palm over her heart.

NO HEARTATTACKS TONIGHT!!!

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Ackerman. I am sorry to bring about, you are not the first to ask of me." He said grinning.

My mom is at that age. I hope she understood what he said. I don't even think Doc did.

"I am happy to have you here any way." She grinned and then took her place at the table.

Jesse took his seat next to me and scooted in. I looked over at sleepy who was now looking at Jesse with a questioning expression. I felt a little uncomfortable. I mean, why was he looking at him so questioningly? Was it how hot he looked. OH MY GOD! JAKE WAS NOT GOING GAY, WAS HE??????!!!!!!!

Sleepy leaned over to Brad, who was staring at the table top, and whispered something to him. "Dude. Isn't that my sweat?"

Oh. Ok. Maybe Jake isn't going gay. Jesse just has his clothes on, that's all. And he noticed. How in the world would he notice that they were his clothes?! He hasn't worn the darn things in over a year!

Andy brought in two dishes piled high with cheese quesidias. The aroma filled the room as he set down the plates and everyone leaned in to take a look at what we were about to consume. I saw Jesses eyes widen for a second at the sight of the food.

I leaned closer to Jesse so no one but Jesse could hear me. "Jesse? Are you ok?"

He looked back at me with a question mark hanging over his head. "Yes, I am fine, Susannah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I saw your eyes get really buggy when Andy brought in the food." Jesse knit his eyebrows together at the word buggy. I keep forgetting he's not too up on our lingo.

He looked back at the food and said, "It has been so long since I have had quesidias. My mother would make them for my sisters and I. But, It has been so long."

I could hear his voice tremble, even if it was only for a second. He missed his family still.

"So!" Andy hollered, plunking down into his chair at the head of the table. "Who wants first grabs?"

Dopey shot straight up out of his chair and had a big grin on his face. But, once he realized all of the eyes on him, the grin immediately disappeared and a blush took over. He slowly sat down, acting as though he could get away with what just happened. Ha. Fat chance. He would be hearing about it at school!

Andy laughed as the rest of us just kind of starred at Dopey. He was back to staring at the table, his cheeks a beautiful red. Wait a second. Did I just say something on Dopey was beautiful? Oh, Lord, come shoot me NOW!

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think Jesse should have first picks since he is our guest." Andy said, handing one of the plates to my mother.

"That is very kind of you, Mr. Ackerman." Jesse replied, hiding his face a little.

"Oh, please, call me Andy." Andy chuckled.

Mom passed the plate down to Jesse and I helped Jesse with the quesidias. I told him to take more than he thought he was going to eat. Because if he wanted more, there was a chance there wouldn't be any left. And you would have to eat cereal. He handed me the plate and I took off enough for me. Then I passed it.

"So, Jesse, what are your parents like?" My mother asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Jesse swallowed the bit of quesidia he had in his mouth. "My parents died a long time ago." I almost choked on the piece of quesidia I had been chewing. A long time ago? Yeah, of course. But we weren't telling them the truth!

I nudged Jesse in the elbow and he looked at me. I guess he understood since he quickly recovered what he had just said. "I live with my aunt Rosa."

Ok, if she was his real aunt, she was dead too. But my family didn't need to know that.

"Oh." My mom answered. "Well, I am sorry about your parents."

Jesse nodded in appreciation with saddened eyes. I rubbed his arm for comfort as he turned and looked over to me. He smiled.

"So, Suze, how long have you two been together?" Andy asked. I could hear by the way his voice was muffled that he was chewing.

I looked up at Andy. But, my eyes wandered to something behind him. More like Someone. Of the dead variety. I starred at the ghost and saw that he did not notice me looking at him.

"Suze?" Andy asked, waving a hand in my direction to break my stare.

Blinking, I answered. "Not long. But, we've been friends for a while." I looked back up at the ghost and saw him now looking in my direction.

"Ok." Andy replied.

Before he could say anymore I stood up and asked to be excused to the bathroom.

"Of course, Susie." Mom answered.

"Are you alright, Susannah?" Jesse asked, standing up beside me.

I looked into his eyes. "I'm fine. I just have some business to take care of." When I said the last part, I looked over in the ghosts direction.

"Alright." Jesse sat back down, looking in the direction I had been focusing on.

I walked past my family and into the kitchen. The ghost followed me, looking at me with this weird look on his face.

"Ok." I whispered. "What do you want?:"

"What do I want?" The guy asked. "I'm dead. Take a big guess."

I crossed my arms at my chest and twisted my hips. "To be alive again?"

"Well, that would be nice. But I wasn't thinking that." His expression grew very serious all of a sudden. "I need your help."

"That is my job, to help." I thought of the least corniest thing I could think of and said, "How may I help you?"

"I need to warn Andrew. He's going to die."

(P&P: OMG! I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in so long! It's been over a month! A friggin month! AH! I am sorry! I know this isn't that long, but I needed to update. It may not be the best, but hey, I've been busy. I have had so much going on, especially school. Being in tenth grade is horror! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and will leave me LONG reviews. PLEASE!!!!!)


	6. A little ghostly chat with oldtime buddi...

**__**

Hey guys. Sorry again for not updating in so long. I have been REALLY busy. A lot has happened since I last updated. But, I can't wait till the 28th! The whole mediator series comes out! The reprints of the first five books and the new installment "Twilight". I hope it's good. But, I am sure it will be. Meg Cabot is fabulous.

Oh, I updated Summer of Depp for you guys. So if you haven't already, go check is out. And please review!

Chapter six

I just stared at him.

What else was I supposed to do? Say, "Hey, that's nice. Is there a way to take the three miniature Andy's as well? But, leave the littlest one, David. He's cool. And so cute. Have you seen his red hair and pointy ears-" ?

Ok, enough of that. Jeez, I even ramble in my mind.

Unbelievable!

"Alright, buddy." I said cockily, placing my hands on my hips. "Who are you and who sent you? Was it Paul? 'Cause if it was Paul, oh boy, am I going to wring his neck or what. You know, the last time he did something like this, I dropped the lug. But that was a long time ago and it doesn't really matter right now since you probably aren't talking about Paul and you're actually telling the truth which means Andy is in danger and could die."

Wow, Suze, take a breath every now and then why don't you?

"Dear, I am very sorry, but I heard not a word of what you said. Could you please repeat it a bit slower this time?"

WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK ME TO REPEAT WHAT I SAY?

Well, Suze, maybe that is because you SPEAK TO DAMN FAST AND NO ONE CAN HEAR OR UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE SAYING MOST OF THE TIME!!!

Wow. My conscience can scream really loud. My ears were ringing.

I looked back to the man and gave him a forced smile. "Sorry." I got serious right then, remembering what he has said about Andy. Real serious, Suze, you can do it. "But back to Andy. What do you mean he is going to die?"

The man looked pained, as if I had just struck him in the jaw or something. Well, if he tried anything, I would give him a purpose to make that face. Come on Mister, test me!

"Andrew and I were friends for about six years. Then one day he moved away and we never talked again." He looked saddened by that statement. "After high school, I went and joined the military. I missed your stepfather very much. Me and him were like brothers when we were young. Almost inseparable.

"We used to have this little club, where we would read comics and go star gazing. I miss those days."

He looked up then and I gave him a look that said you're-a-little-off-topic-dude. He shook his head and then rubbed his face in frustration. Or was it sadness?

"Anyways, when I came back from Japan, I decided to look up your stepfather and pay him a much needed visit." His voice dipped lower. I had to lean over to hear his faint words. "But when I tried to contact Andrew, someone came to my home and shot me."

So, that explains his death. Hmm…sounds interesting…

"And now I am here. Dead. A spirit. Conversing with my friends stepdaughter, who can somehow talk to ghosts." His eyebrows rose. "How is that, by the way?"

I laughed and smiled. I don't know why, but this man made me feel free. Weird.

"I am a mediator." He looked dumbfounded. He had no idea of what I was saying. Oh well. I AM NOT EXPLAINING! "Oh, and I also seem to be a shifter." His look didn't change any.

"So, Mr.….?" I asked.

"Douglas." He bowed his head slowly. "Douglas Harlinger."

I smiled again.

"Why don't we-"

"Why don't we what Suze?"

(P&P: I'm not sure I like that chapter. I don't know why. I think I just came up with all of that out of nowhere. It wasn't even in my original idea. Whatever that was. Lol. Well, I hope yall at least like it a little. Please review! Tell me what you like and what you don't! Tell me what you want! Sorry It's so short!)


End file.
